¿Sólo amigos?
by JuuHinamori
Summary: Lo saben todo el uno sobre el otro, se llevan a la perfección ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Naruto y Hinata, dos amigos que no tienen muy claro si son amigos... o lo que son [CAPÍTULO ÚNICO]


**Hola! Espero que les guste este otro One-Shot, no soy muy buena escribiendo Lemon, un poquito de piedad por favor jajaja**

**[Naruto no me pertenece]**

* * *

[Naruto]

Hinata se paseaba con una de mis camisetas por mi departamento, dejando al descubierto sus hermosas piernas, iba de un lado al otro poniendo la mesa y cuidando que los fideos del ramen estén listos. Yo salí del baño sólo con el pantalón puesto y con una toalla en la cabeza. Me revolví el cabello con la toalla y la dejé colgada en la puerta de mi habitación.

—Naruto, ya está listo el ramen —me dijo desde la cocina.

Me miré al espejo y me aseguré que mi cabello ya no goteaba. Me adentré en la cocina.

—¿Tu padre no te dice nada? —pregunté tomando los tazones de ramen para llevarlos a la mesa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Prácticamente vives conmigo.

—A mi padre no le molesta, prefiere que esté contigo que con cualquiera de ésos que me coquetean en la cafetería de la universidad.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y cenamos mirando una película de comedia, pronto las carcajadas hacían eco en mi departamento. A la mitad de la película nos fuimos a sentar al sofá, yo terminé con mi cabeza apoyada en sus piernas, ella acariciaba mi cabello.

Cuando terminó la película ella sacó algo de chocolate del refrigerador y me dio la mitad de la tableta.

—¿Cuándo tienes la cita con esa chica rubia? —Hinata le dio una mordida al chocolate.

—Mañana —dije sin darle importancia —¿Me ayudas a elegir qué ponerme?

Ella largó una carcajada.

—¿En serio? ¿Naruto Uzumaki pidiendo mi ayuda para su próxima cita?

—Sabes que soy un desastre para vestirme.

—Te vistes bien, sólo relájate.

Hinata se volvió a acomodar en el sillón y empezó a hacer zapping en la televisión.

—¿Y tú? Ese chico… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Sai? ¿Te volvió a hablar?

—No —dijo con repulsión —Lo mandé a la mierda, me hizo una tremenda escena de celos porque le dije que me iría al cine contigo la semana pasada. Es un idiota posesivo.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Cada vez que intentábamos tener algo con alguien, terminábamos siendo repelentes para las posibles parejas del otro, la última chica con la que salí a toda regla me dejó porque una de sus amigas me vio buscando a Hinata de sus clases para ir a comer con ella.

Largué un bostezo y me estiré. Me puse de pie y me dispuse a lavar los tazones y todo lo que Hinata había usado para cocinar.

—Ve a la cama, yo lavo los platos y voy —le dije y tomé la esponja y el jabón concentrado.

—Enseguida —siguió haciendo zapping hasta que llegó al canal de música.

—Te quedarás dormida en el sillón y ésta vez te dejaré ahí —le dije desde la cocina —Te dará hipotermia después —bromeé.

La escuché bufar y apagar la televisión. Cuando fui a mi habitación la encontré tapada hasta la barbilla con las tres o cuatro mantas que ella me había obligado a poner en la cama.

—Tienes que comprar un calefactor para tu habitación, Naruto-kun, tengo los pies helados —se quejó.

Tenía la calefacción pendida, pero en el salón comedor. Ella tenía razón, mi habitación siempre estaba fría, pero en verano era lo mejor para esas noches en las que hay tanta humedad que no puedes dormir. El problema era que ahora estábamos en invierno.

—Te dije que compraré una apenas pueda.

Me puse el pijama de invierno que ella me había regalado un par de años atrás y me metí en la cama a su lado. Ella entrelazó nuestras piernas, no mentía, tenía los pies helados.

—¿No quieres que te preste un pantalón pijama?

—Tus pijamas me quedan enormes. Sólo acércate a mí y quédate quieto.

Apagué la luz y rodeé a Hinata con mis brazos, ella se acurrucó en mi pecho y pronto se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente Sasuke Uchiha me pasó a buscar por mi departamento, subí a su auto y froté mis manos, no sentía mis dedos.

—Tardaste mucho —me quejé, el infeliz me había hecho esperar unos veinte minutos en la esquina de mi departamento.

—Cállate, tuve que llevar a Itachi a su trabajo —explicó —Si te molesta esperar puedes ir a pie.

—Ni hablar, voy a terminar hecho un cubito de hielo —me di la libertad de poner más fuerte la calefacción.

—¿Qué es ese olor?

Sin previo aviso Sasuke se acercó a mi cuello y olfateó.

—Apestas a vainilla.

—Debe ser el perfume de Hinata.

Sasuke arrancó y me lanzó una mirada extrañada.

_Aquí íbamos de nuevo._

—No me digas que durmieron juntos otra vez — asentí con la cabeza —¿Y no hicieron nada? —negué —Oh por dios Naruto, ¡Hinata es guapísima! No entiendo cómo aún no te la has follado.

—Sí, lo es ¿Y? Jamás le tocaría un pelo.

—¿Por qué no? Si yo fuera su amigo y la tuviera prácticamente viviendo conmigo… sabes las cosas que _no_ le haría.

—Sasuke, la llegas a tocar y…

—Y me cortas las pelotas, lo sé, me lo dijiste mil veces —Se quejó —Es que no entiendo cómo puedes tener a una chica tan linda contigo todo el tiempo, y no hayas intentado algo.

—A Hinata la conozco desde que éramos renacuajos, no podría, ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

—¿Y si ella te lo pide?

No supe contestar a eso. Había fantaseado un par de veces con ella, pero… eso no iba a ser posible.

Era verdad que mi querida amiga Hinata tenía un cuerpo de infarto, a sus 23 años sólo le había conocido un novio oficial, el idiota le dejó de prestar atención luego de dos años y medio y empezó a ver a otras chicas, me enojé tanto al ver a Hinata tan devastada que su ex se quedó sin ganas de volver a jugar con los sentimientos de las mujeres, y con una cicatriz en el lado derecho de la frente. Pero su relación conmigo era diferente a la de cualquiera de nuestros otros amigos. No recordaba el momento en el que Hinata y yo nos hicimos amigos, ella simplemente está en mis recuerdos desde que tengo uso de razón. En nuestros años de jardín de infantes y escuela primaria, donde ella era muy tímida y sólo hablaba conmigo, en la secundaria empezó a soltarse más, su cuerpo cambió y empezó a tener uno que otro pretendiente, los conocí a todos y me cayeron muy bien, pero también aparecieron un par de acosadores, de los que me encargué sin esfuerzo. Ahora ambos estábamos en la universidad, estudiábamos distintas carreras, pero ella prácticamente vivía conmigo, literalmente. Su padre me adoraba, me conocía desde crío. Yo era la mejor opción para cuidar de su hija, y mi abuelo no podía estar más feliz, Hinata cocinaba delicioso y gracias a ella comencé a comer algo más que ramen.

—¿Y ella en dónde está? ¿Por qué no vino con nosotros?

—Se fue temprano a la biblioteca, el lunes tiene un parcial.

—¿Faltará a clase?

—Los viernes no tiene clases —qué envidia.

El día transcurrió normal, tuve clases por la mañana y almorcé con él en la cafetería, luego nos fuimos a nuestra última asignatura del día.

Sasuke me llevó hasta mi departamento y lo invité a entrar, apenas puso un pie en mi morada se tapó la nariz con la mano.

—Apesta a vainilla aquí también. Cómo se nota que Hina vive aquí.

—¿Una cerveza? —pregunté sin darle importancia a su comentario, saqué dos latas del refrigerador y las dejé en la mesa del salón comedor.

—¿No tenías una cita hoy?

—Sí, pero más tarde, a eso de las seis tengo que ir a buscarla a su casa.

—¿Te presto el auto?

—No, pensará que estoy forrado igual que tú y no quiero dar esa impresión.

[Hinata]

Entré en el departamento de Naruto y lo encontré con Sasuke, ambos estaban jugando en la consola, apenas me escucharon pusieron pausa y se giraron para saludarme.

—Bienvenida —dijo el dueño de casa.

—¿Cómo estás? Tienes la nariz roja —comentó Sasuke.

—_Achís_ — me tapé la boca para estornudar — Lo siento. Buenas tardes, muchachos.

—¿Está lloviendo afuera? Estás empapada.

—Llovizna —corregí.

—Ve a ducharte, no quiero que te de un resfriado —me dijo Naruto.

Asentí y volví a estornudar, él y Sasuke volvieron a poner atención en su juego. Yo me tomé mi tiempo para bañarme, la verdad que tenía todo mi cuerpo congelado, se me partía la cabeza y me sentía decaída. Mierda.

Cuando salí del baño con uno de mis pijamas puestos y con mi cabello ya desenredado me encontré con Sasuke tirando unas latas de cerveza en la basura que le correspondía.

—¿Y Naruto-kun?

—Se acaba de ir a una cita —me dijo.

—Espero que le vaya bien —dije emocionada.

Asentí y abrí una puerta que estaba al lado de la del baño, dejé mi ropa mojada en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

—¿Estás bien?

—No. La verdad es que no me siento muy bien… _achís_.

Sasuke se acercó a mí y me tocó la frente.

—Tienes fiebre, ve a acostarte, creo que tengo una pastilla en mi mochila.

No contesté. Me fui a la habitación y me acosté. También me dolía todo el cuerpo.

Sasuke apareció en la habitación a los pocos minutos, con una pastilla y un vaso con agua.

—Gracias.

—¿Quieres que llame a tu padre para que te venga a buscar? —se sentó en la cama, al lado de mis piernas.

Negué con la cabeza y me llevé la pastilla a la boca, tomé algo de agua y tragué.

—No hace falta, es sólo fiebre… _Achís_ —él negó con la cabeza resignado.

—Tú descansa. Me quedaré estudiando aquí hasta que vuelva Naruto, estaré en el salón, si necesitas algo sólo grita.

Sasuke se puso de pie y se hizo humo. Yo cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el malestar.

Soñé que estaba en la facultad, que tenía que hacer un examen, pero cuando quise leer las preguntas todo se me nubló. Miraba hacia mis compañeros, a ellos los veía claramente, pero cuando bajaba la cabeza a la hoja del examen volvía a estar todo borroso. Luego la profesora, con decepción en su rostro, me decía que mi calificación había sido de un 20%... y escuché gritos.

—¿Hinata? Hinata ¿Estás bien?

Desperté y me encontré con dos pares de ojos que me miraban atentos, Naruto estaba sentado a mi izquierda, Sasuke de pie a mi lado.

—Naruto-kun… Sasuke-kun.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó el Uchiha.

—Mejor, pero me duele todo el cuerpo.

—Llamaré a tu padre —Naruto sacó su celular del bolsillo y lo toqueteó.

Sasuke me tocó la frente.

—Creo que no hace falta, ya le bajó la fiebre.

Naruto suspiró y me miró preocupado.

—¿Y tu cita? ¿Cómo te fue?

—¡Que importa! Sasuke me llamó porque estabas gritando en sueños, vine corriendo.

No supe qué contestarle. Miré a Sasuke, tenía la misma expresión de preocupación.

—No es nada, tuve una pesadilla.

[Naruto]

Logré convencer a Hinata para que se quedara quieta y en cama, Sasuke se fue a su casa y yo preparé sopa de espárragos para la enferma. Por otro lado, no me podía sacar de la cabeza la expresión de resignación de Shion cuando prácticamente entré en pánico después de que Sasuke me llamara nervioso, chillando que Hinata estaba gritando incoherencias en sueños. Me preocupé ya que él jamás perdía la calma. Salí corriendo del bar donde estábamos y Shion me pidió explicaciones cuando estaba esperando que el semáforo cambiara a rojo, para dejarme cruzar la calle.

_—¡Una amiga está volando de fiebre!_

_—¿Y qué?_

_—Está en mi casa —dije nervioso._

_—¿Qué? Yo voy en serio Naruto ¿Qué hace una "amiga" tuya en tu casa? —Hizo comillas con sus dedos._

_—Ella vive conmigo, por así decirlo._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Te lo puedo explicar._

_Shion dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y me miró resignada._

_—Vete a la mierda — me susurró._

Suspiré.

No era culpa de Hinata. Tampoco era mi culpa haber reaccionado así, era natural para mí cuidar de ella, desde siempre nos cuidamos el uno al otro, ella despertaba en mí un extraño instinto protector y yo no podía evitarlo.

Tomé el cuenco y una cuchara y los puse en una bandeja, casi se me cae todo cuando pateé mi puerta para entrar en la habitación y dejar la bandeja en el regazo de Hinata.

—Gracias, Naruto-kun.

Hinata comenzó a tomar la sopa sin mirarme, tenía la cabeza gacha y una expresión tan triste que me preocupó.

Cuando terminó la sopa tomé la bandeja y la dejé en la cocina, corrí de nuevo a la habitación y me senté con las piernas cruzadas al lado de ella. Me hacía ruido su expresión.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿En qué estás pensando?

—En nada —giró la cabeza para no mirarme.

—Vamos, te conozco —Insistí —Hinata, mírame.

—Quiero irme a casa.

Quitó la sábana y las capas de mantas que la cubrían y movió sus piernas para levantarse de la cama. La tomé del brazo, haciéndola hacia atrás y volviendo a taparla.

—¿Por qué? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea ¿Qué pasa?

—Arruiné tu cita ¿Verdad?… creo que es mejor que no me quede tanto tiempo aquí — ella me miró y me regaló una sonrisa falsa.

Yo sonreí y dejé escapar una risita.

—Hinata, a mí no me molesta que te quedes aquí, es más, desde que tú te instalaste aquí mi departamento tiene ruido, tiene vida, no sabes lo aburrido y deprimente que es vivir solo. No quiero que te vayas, tú nunca vas a ser menos que una posible pareja —La tomé de los hombros y la acosté nuevamente en la cama.

—Pero tú debes tener ganas de traer a alguna chica aquí… y no hay más camas en éste departamento. Sabes a lo que me refiero —clavó sus ojos en mí.

—Deja de decir estupideces, Hinata. Además no estoy con nadie.

—¿Te arruiné la cita con esa muchacha? —insistió.

—No, ella no supo entender la situación, se puso como loca, y yo no quiero a una chica así para mí. La chica que esté conmigo tiene que entender que se puede hacer un balance perfecto entre amistades y una relación, nadie importa más que otra persona.

—Me acabas de decir otra cosa —replicó.

—Hinata, eres —aparte de Sasuke y mi abuelo— la persona más importante en mi vida, nadie, ni siquiera una pareja o posible pareja, importa más como para que yo te deje aquí hirviendo de fiebre.

Con esas últimas palabras la dejé muda. Giró la cabeza nuevamente y cerró los ojos.

—Ve a cenar y no tardes en venir a la cama.

—¿Ahora me das ordenes?

—Si.

Al día siguiente Hinata se fue al hospital por la mañana, Sasuke vino a desayunar y dejó varias pastillas para la fiebre y tos —por las dudas— en la mesita ratona del salón comedor.

—¿Hinata está mejor?

—Si. Me quedé despierto toda la noche por si le volvía la fiebre.

—Es decir, estás muerto de cansancio.

Asentí y me tomé mi taza de café más rápido de lo que imaginé.

—Mejor descansa, mañana vendré a estudiar.

—No, puedo estudiar ahora.

—Naruto, mírate al espejo, eres todo ojeras, ve a dormir.

Sasuke se fue de mi departamento en contra de mi voluntad y yo me tiré en la cama, olía a vainilla. No quise dormir hasta que llegara Hinata. Los minutos se me hicieron eternos, se me cerraban los ojos, incluso me levanté un par de veces para lavarme la cara con agua fría. Cuando por fin la escuché llegar me relajé. Me asomé para mirarla al final del pasillo. Tenía mejor aspecto, pero yo sabía que seguía con malestar en su cuerpo.

—Ven a dormir —le dije y me volví a acomodar en la cama. No me importó que fuera más o menos la hora del almuerzo.

Hinata se quitó el pantalón y varias capas de ropa, quedándose con una camiseta manga larga y en bragas, se metió en la cama y se acercó a mí.

—Tienes fiebre otra vez ¿Qué te dijo el médico?

—Que continúe tomando las pastillas que me dio Sasuke-kun —dijo ella acomodándose nuevamente en mi pecho —Naruto-kun.

—¿Si?

—Gracias por cuidar de mí.

—De nada, tontita, tú eres la que no quiere ir a casa de tu padre.

—Tú eres el que no me quiere dejar ir.

La rodeé con mis brazos y la sentí con temperatura.

—No nos acomodemos mucho, tienes que tomar la pastilla.

Me levanté de la cama y tomé la tabletita de pastillas de la mesa ratona, saqué una botella de agua del refrigerador y volví a la habitación. Hinata ya se había sentado en la cama.

—Toma.

Ella tomó la tableta de pastillas y la botella, diez segundos después volvimos a estar acostados y tapados hasta la barbilla. Hinata temblaba debido a la fiebre.

—Te voy a contagiar.

—No me importa.

Acaricié su cabello y lentamente nos quedamos dormidos.

[Hinata]

El sonido del timbre del departamento de Naruto me despertó. Advertí que me sentía muchísimo mejor que unas horas antes. Naruto acarició mi brazo y me susurró que siguiera durmiendo. Saltó de la cama y lo escuché dar zancadas por el pasillo. Me imaginé que era Sasuke. Era la única persona que tocaba el timbre tres veces rápidamente.

—_Idiota, ¡me estoy congelando!_ —lo regañó Sasuke.

_—¡Cállate! Hinata está durmiendo_.

Sasuke suspiró resignado.

_—¿Otra vez durmieron juntos?_ —preguntó más bajo, pero yo alcancé a oírlo.

—_Está enferma, Sasuke. _

_—Naruto, no me jodas… _—Pero ¿qué le pasaba al Uchiha?

_—No empieces otra vez, ¿a qué viniste? ¿A sermonearme?_ —replicó el rubio.

¿Otra vez?

—_No te estoy sermoneando ¡quiero que abras los ojos! Hinata vive contigo, su padre no les dice nada ¿Sabes por qué? Porque piensa que son una feliz pareja, piensa que ustedes dos le hacen el cuento de los mejores amigos pero que en realidad follan todas las noches._

_—Cállate, jamás le toqué un solo cabello y lo sabes. _

_—Todos se dan cuenta de que hacen una linda pareja, y tú o ella, no lo sé, los dos, siguen creyendo que son amigos cuando están perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro._

—_Sasuke… _

_—Piénsalo, Naruto, mira con lupa tu relación con ella: todas tus citas terminan mal por alguna razón, cuando por fin logras tener novia, ella conoce a Hinata, se pelean y te cortan ¿sabes por qué el ex de Hinata hizo lo que hizo? Porque pensó que ella lo engañaba contigo…_

_—Basta…_

_—Los amigos no viven juntos, los amigos no andan en paños menores en frente del otro, los amigos no duermen juntos todas las noches_— Sasuke iba levantando la voz a medida que pronunciaba esas palabras— _Tu relación con Hinata no es de una simple amistad, ustedes dos actúan como pareja y son los únicos idiotas que no se han dado cuenta de que están enamorados. Sólo les falta fo…_

Escuché cómo un cuerpo daba contra una de las paredes del departamento de Naruto. Luego un par de golpes, Sasuke se quejó de dolor y luego Naruto.

_—¿Qué es lo que te da miedo? ¿Por qué no admites que la amas?_

_—¡No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad! Sólo somos amigos._

Se escucharon más golpes, Sasuke volvió a quejarse y escuché cómo algo de vidrio caía al suelo.

—_Mira, pregúntale a cualquier persona, cualquiera te dirá lo mismo que yo… ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Hinata qué siente por ti? Sólo haz eso y veremos qué pasa. _

El silencio reinó en el departamento, se me hizo eterno, hasta que escuché cómo ambos caminaban al salón comedor.

_—¿A qué viniste?_

—_Te traje esto_ —Se escuchó que algo caía en la mesa — _Son apuntes de un amigo de mi hermano, sácales fotocopia si quieres, mañana vendré a estudiar_.

—_Está bien._

_—Me voy. Habla con Hinata. _

Naruto suspiró, pude notar en su voz que estaba molesto. Escuché cómo se abría y se cerraba la puerta. Luego que limpiaba el vidrio del suelo y lo tiraba en la basura.

Cerré los ojos cuando escuché que Naruto volvía a la habitación. Se acostó, me abrazó por la cintura y luego de unos minutos sentí sus leves ronquidos.

Mi cabeza no paró de pensar en las palabras de Sasuke… ¿Y si tenía razón? La tenía, es decir, yo adoraba a Naruto, pero él nunca me había dado ninguna señal o indicio de que sentía algo más que una amistad de toda la vida —literalmente— hacia mí.

Bueno, yo hacía lo mismo.

_"Los amigos no viven juntos, los amigos no andan en paños menores en frente del otro, los amigos no duermen juntos todas las noches" _No pude evitar darle la razón a Sasuke. Me encantaba estar con Naruto, me encantaba dormir con él. Me sentía protegida y cuidada. Tampoco me daba vergüenza andar en bragas frente a él, me sentía cómoda y segura.

Me giré para mirarlo. Su rostro volvía a estar relajado, volvía a estar tranquilo. Sonreí mientras lo estudiaba por millonésima vez. Toqué su cabello rubio y corto, recuerdo que se lo había cortado porque le dije que le quedaría bien, acerté. Sus ojos —ahora cerrados— azules, de un azul que cambiaba según la luz que hubiera, a veces eran muy azules, otras veces eran de un tono celeste, me encantaban. En sus mejillas tenía unas marcas similares a unos bigotes, las tenía desde que yo tenía uso de razón, cuando se dejaba la barba no se le notaban tanto. Bajé la mirada a su boca, a esos labios que nunca dejaban de sonreírme. Sentí cómo la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

Mierda.

¿Por qué siempre nos iba mal en nuestras citas?

Sasuke tenía razón.

Estaba enamorada de Naruto.

[Naruto]

Me desperté y no pude evitar estirarme, abrí los ojos y no vi a Hinata por ningún lado. Prendí la luz de la mesita de noche, el reloj marcaba las nueve y media. Había dormido sólo dos horas más desde la visita exprés de Sasuke.

Me froté los ojos y me coloqué una chaqueta, al salir de la habitación noté que la luz del salón comedor estaba encendida. Me asomé y vi a Hinata con su pijama puesto, también tenía una chaqueta puesta. En la mesa había tostadas, mermelada, dos enormes tazas de café y jugo de naranja.

—¿Un desayuno a las nueve de la noche? —Bromeé.

—Tenemos el sueño cambiado, tenemos que desayunar —me sonrió. Me encantaba que Hinata tuviera esa clase de atenciones conmigo, todo lo que ella preparaba en la cocina era delicioso, así fuera pan lactal tostado.

—¡Café!

—Amargo, como te gusta.

Sonreí y me senté en frente de ella.

—Naruto, quiero hablar contigo.

Inevitablemente un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

—¿Es algo malo?

—No.

La miré con algo de temor. Tomé mi taza y le di un largo sorbo.

—¿Qué sientes por mí? Naruto-kun.

_Mierda._

Todos mis músculos se tensaron.

—¿Qué ves cuando me miras?

_Más mierda._

Me llevé la taza a mis labios otra vez.

—¿Qué sientes cuando estoy contigo?

_Mierda. Mierda ¡Mierda!_

Me terminé el café sin siquiera probar las tostadas ni la mermelada. Los nervios se apoderaron de mi persona.

—Hinata…

—Escuché todo cuando Sasuke-kun vino, hace unas horas.

Enmudecí. Instantáneamente empecé a sentir calor por todo mi cuerpo.

—Contéstame

—Hinata… ¿Tú qué piensas sobre lo que dijo Sasuke?

—Quiero que me contestes —se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí.

Tragué saliva.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que Sasuke tenía toda la razón. Mi relación con Hinata era extraña. Hacíamos todo juntos, bueno, casi todo. La conocía de pies a cabeza, sabía todo sobre ella, sus miedos, sus sueños, sus complejos, sus virtudes y defectos. Y ella conocía los míos de memoria. Me permití mirarla detenidamente. Tenía su cabello atado en una coleta alta, su flequillo estaba algo enredado, no me importó, aun así me parecía guapísima, sus ojos tan claros como un par de perlas, que habían sido blanco de bullying en sus años de primaria a mí me encantaban, sus mejillas que de vez en cuando tenían un sutil sonrojo ahora el mismo se había intensificado. Esa boquita con la que siempre me llamaba por mi nombre tan cariñosamente, seguida de una sonrisa también me encantaba.

Tal vez Sasuke tenía razón.

¿Tal vez?

Estaba frito. Enamorado hasta la médula.

Maldito, le tendría que dar la razón la próxima vez que lo viera.

Suspiré.

—¿Qué sientes por mí? —volvió a repetir.

Me puse de pie, ella levantó la cabeza para mirarme, pues yo le sacaba una cabeza y media, así a ojo. La rodeé con mis brazos y pegué mi cuerpo al suyo, ella enterró su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Sasuke tiene razón ¿No crees?

Ella me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

—Tiene toda la razón.

La abracé aún más fuerte, embriagándome con su aroma a vainilla.

—Estoy total y completamente enamorado de ti, Hinata. No sabes cuántas veces Sasuke me insistió con el tema, me tiene harto. Perdón por ser tan imbécil.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

Ella levantó la cabeza para volver a mirarme.

Me incliné para besarla lentamente. Quería transmitir todo lo que sentía por ella. Me sentía un idiota. Un completo estúpido ¿Tanto me costaba admitirlo? Que Hinata me gustaba muchísimo, que me encantaba su presencia en mi departamento, que me encantaba cuando dormía conmigo, que odiaba cuando se tenía que ir a casa de su padre. Odiaba verla triste, odiaba verla estresada por la facultad. Pero también adoraba cuando la descubría comiendo chocolates a escondidas, verla pasearse en bragas de un lado al otro cuando cocinaba. Adoraba incluso cuando me regañaba por quedarme jugando en la consola hasta tarde. Adoraba cuando enredaba sus piernas con las mías para entrar en calor. La adoraba a ella. Todo de ella.

La amaba.

Ese beso que, debo admitir que se lo di con mucho miedo, se fue intensificando hasta que nos estábamos comiendo la boca el uno al otro, pronto tomé su rostro con mis manos y acaricié sus mejillas, ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Lo que sea que fuera, me hacía sumamente feliz. Ella respondía positivamente a todas mis acciones, empecé a tocar su cuerpo con algo de precaución, pero cuando ella me atrajo más a su persona todos mis miedos desaparecieron.

Flexioné mis piernas solamente para tomarla de los muslos, ella rodeó mi cuerpo con sus piernas, sin dejar de besarla empecé a caminar nuevamente hacia mi habitación, me senté en la cama con ella encima de mí. Nos quitamos las chaquetas y en menos de dos segundos la parte superior de nuestros pijamas ahora estaba en algún lugar de mi habitación. Me permití mirar a Hinata, ella tenía unos pechos que volvían loco a cualquier hombre, yo incluido, eran grandes y yo estaba deseoso por mordisquearlos. Sólo me lo impedía aquel bonito sujetador blanco con puntitos de diferentes colores.

—Hinata —ataqué su cuello, lamí y le di pequeñas mordidas, ella clavó las uñas en mis brazos.

—¿Si?

—Recuerdas esas noches cuando hablamos sobre… —Pasé mi lengua por su cuello y ella gimió.

—Sexo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que me gustaba?

—Por supuesto. Pero ¿cuál de todas las veces?

Si, a ese nivel de confianza habíamos llegado, aunque estaba lejos de sorprenderme, a ella no le daba vergüenza pasearse en bragas en frente mío, tampoco cambiarse de ropa, vamos, nos habíamos visto crecer.

—Todas —aclaré — Pues yo también recuerdo lo que me dijiste, recuerdo lo que me dijiste que te gustaría que te hicieran— le quité la coleta del cabello, me gustaba más el cabello suelto.

* * *

Nuestros pijamas estaban tirados por la habitación, la braga con puntitos de colores había volado por ahí y seguramente estaban bajo mi cómoda. Hinata tenía la respiración agitada y se retorcía en el colchón, tenía enredado sus dedos en mi cabello corto, que era lo suficientemente largo como para tirar de él. Mi lengua jugaba con su clítoris, me permití chuparlo con cuidado, haciendo que ella dejara escapar gemidos más fuertes. Metí lentamente dos dedos dentro de ella, provocando que arqueara la espalda y que tirara aún más fuerte de mi cabello. Preferí que no se enterara del dolor que acababa de sentir y continué con lo mío.

—Naruto-kun…

—¿Si?

No contestó, largó un gemido y una de sus manos me soltó el cabello, fue a parar al colchón y estrujó la sábana… me separé de ella lentamente y me lancé a su boca, ella abrió las piernas para no incomodarme, luego bajé por su cuello, ella pasaba sus largas uñas por mi espalda.

—Hueles muy bien — susurró y tomó mi rostro con sus manos, me guio a su boca nuevamente.

De un rápido movimiento y con una fuerza que no sé de dónde había salido, terminé con mi espalda pegada a las sábanas y Hinata encima de mí, con su zona íntima rozando el bulto que se me notaba abajo del bóxer. Quise arrancármelo y hacerla mía en ese momento.

—¿Perdón? —pregunté fingiendo sorpresa.

—Me encanta el juego previo ¿recuerdas?

Me mordió el labio inferior y empezó a pasar su lengua por mi pecho, por mi cuello, hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja, sentí cómo se erizaba mi piel. Continuó bajando, ahora su lengua iba desde mi vientre hasta mi clavícula, me estaba viendo venir lo que haría a continuación.

Me quitó el bóxer como si lo hubiera hecho mil veces, empezó a lamer y besar mi vientre bajo, todos mis músculos se tensaron. Me tapé la boca con una mano cuando sentí mi polla dentro de la boca de Hinata. Por dios, qué bien se sentía su lengua, que iba de un lado al otro, tratando de no descuidar lugar alguno, su mano iba y venía de arriba abajo también. La metió lo más dentro que pudo. Yo sentía que me iba a desmayar cuando ella empezó a moverse de arriba abajo, chupando y lubricando con su propia saliva. Dejé escapar gruñidos y uno que otro gemido, hacía mi cabeza hacia atrás, buscando oxígeno, oxígeno que, de alguna forma, Hinata me robaba cada vez que hacía círculos con su lengua en la punta de mi…

—¿Me sostienes el cabello?

La desgraciada jugaba con fuego. Me incorporé un poco y tomé su cabello, ella no quería que le hiciera una coleta con mis manos, no, quería que la viera cómo me lo estaba haciendo, y me lo estaba haciendo de puta madre. Dejé escapar un gruñido aún más fuerte cuando ella la metió lo más que pudo.

—Hinata, basta, por favor.

Me miró a los ojos y con su pequeña mano aumentó la velocidad, con la lengua jugó con la punta.

Ella jugaba con fuego, pero el que se iba a quemar iba a ser yo.

La tomé por los hombros y la senté encima de mí, ella rozó su vulva con mi polla, la cual no daba más por entrar allí.

—¿Qué pasó? Lo estabas disfrutando.

—Pasa que parece que prestaste mucha atención e hiciste bien la tarea, ahora quiero hacerte mía, Hinata, sólo mía —La giré y otra vez ella quedó debajo de mí —Cuando tú quieras, claro.

Me lancé a su cuello y ella automáticamente volvió a pasar sus uñas por mi espalda, esta vez con algo más de fuerza, con sus piernas hizo que me acercara más a ella. Muy bien, mensaje recibido.

Saqué del cajón de mi mesa de noche un preservativo y me lo coloqué rápidamente.

Sin parar de besarla me adentré en ella, lentamente, como si en cualquier momento se podría romper en mil pedazos como una muñequita de porcelana. Empecé a moverme con movimientos lentos, ella clavó las uñas en mis hombros.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé? —dejé de moverme y la miré con atención.

—No, estoy bien, es sólo que algo me está pinchando en la espalda.

—¿Pinchando?

Sin separarme de ella, Hinata se hizo a un lado y yo saqué el envoltorio plateado del preservativo.

—¿Me explicas cómo llegó esto allí?

Ella carcajeó y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, yo enterré mi rostro en el hueco de su hombro y cuello. También olía bien, olía a vainilla, como siempre.

—Te amo, Hinata.

—Yo te amo más, Naruto-kun —¿Aún era muy pronto para decir _te amo? _No, la llevaba amando por años_._

Empecé a moverme, enterrando mi polla lo más dentro que pude, ella pronto empezó a clavar sus uñas en mi espalda, bajando a mi culo, arañando y empujando para sentirme lo más dentro que nuestros cuerpos lo permitían.

—Más rápido —me susurró.

Sus palabras eran como órdenes para mí, aumenté la velocidad hasta que nuestras respiraciones se agitaron, yo gruñía en su oreja y ella gemía en mi oído, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y abrió sus piernas todo lo que pudo… pero yo tenía ganas de escucharla gritar, y sabía perfectamente cómo hacer eso.

Me separé de ella y tomándola de las caderas la puse en cuatro, pero ella no tardó en poner sus manos en el cabecero de mi cama, arqueó su espalda, dándome un primer plano de su culo, pálido y firme, no es que no haya tenido oportunidad de verlo antes, pero era la primera vez que lo veía sin la gran variedad de bragas que ella tenía.

Pasé mi polla lentamente por su vulva, de arriba abajo, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, yo tiré su cabello a un lado.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Qué estás esperando?

—¿Quisieras probar algo en especial hoy? —pregunté.

—Tengo varias cosas en mente.

Me adentré dentro de ella, Hinata se tensó y puso su mano en mi muslo.

—Despacio —obedecí nuevamente —_Ahh_, sí, sí, sí.

—¿Qué cosas tienes en mente? Cuidado con lo que me vayas a decir, no quiero hacerte daño.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

—Contesta tú, las mujeres primero.

—Tú preguntaste primero, ahora responde —Touché.

Empecé a moverme lentamente, noté cómo Hinata se relajaba de a poco.

—Tú ganas, me gustaría atarte, o taparte los ojos… o… —mi mano fue a parar a uno de los cachetes de su culo.

Hinata dio un respingo y giró la cabeza para mirarme.

—¿Te dolió? —mis movimientos fueron aún más lentos.

Ella no contestó, volvió a girarse ¿Por qué las mujeres no podían contestar las preguntas con simples _sí_ o _no_?

—¿Hinata?

—¿Me leíste la mente?

Di gracias por el simple hecho de que Hinata me diera la espalda, pues hubiera apostado cualquier cosa a que en ese momento parte de mi sangre se había acumulado en mis mejillas.

Empecé a embestirla rápidamente al tiempo que mis manos se turnaban para terminar estampadas en su culo, ella dejaba escapar grititos entre los gemidos, cosa que me calentaba aún más, poco a poco ella dejó caer su cuerpo al colchón, ahora ella estaba boca abajo completamente y yo ya no estaba arrodillado, para ese entonces yo la tenía agarrada de su pequeña cintura sin dejar de moverme. Hinata enterró el rostro en la almohada y pegó un grito lleno de placer en cuanto empecé a enterrarme tan profundo que tuve que tragarme mis propios gemidos.

Deslicé mis manos hasta encontrar esos enormes y hermosos pechos que ella tenía, se apoyó en sus codos y sin dejar de estrujarlos entre mis manos continué haciéndola mía. Gruñendo, disfrutando de la vista, disfrutando de nuestro momento.

—Déjame… ir… arri… ba.

—¿Qué? —con mis dedos apreté sus pezones y ella largó un gemido que pareció más un gritito.

—Que me dejes ir arriba.

Pero yo aún no quería cambiar de posición. Sin dejar de moverme tomé con una de mis manos sus brazos y los coloqué atrás de ella, ella quiso zafarse, pero no dejé que los moviera, eso me excitó aún más, ella me había dicho que la calentaba horrores que la dominen en la cama, con la otra mano me aferré a su cadera. Hinata hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda todo lo que pudo, gemía y dejaba escapar uno que otro grito lleno de placer.

—Quiero… ir arriba —dijo por fin cuando se cansó de forcejear en vano.

Como un niño bueno obedecí, otra vez. A simple vista sabía que Hinata estaba muy agitada. No quise mirar el reloj que tenía en la pared, no quería mirar hacia cuánto tiempo estábamos siendo uno.

Ella se acomodó sin esfuerzo, se dejó caer en mi polla lentamente y comenzó a moverse. Sentí cómo todo mi cuerpo se relajó rápidamente, mi cabeza volvió a hacerse para atrás. Hinata daba pequeños saltitos, y pasaba sus uñas por mi pecho, sus pechos saltaban y se movían en todas direcciones. Me volvió loco. Los tomé con las manos y empecé a pellizcar sus pezones sin hacerle daño, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Su respiración era aún más agitada, estaba cerca… y yo también.

La rodeé con uno de mis brazos y con el otro me apoyé en el colchón para no caer, me lancé a sus pechos, esos pechos que tanto me gustaban, me turné para besarlos, morderlos y chuparlos, sabía que a ella eso la volvía loca, pues sus gemidos eran más fuertes y sus movimientos de cadera más rápidos. No pude más.

La tomé de la cintura y comencé a moverme junto con ella. Pronto Hinata llegó al orgasmo, cerró sus ojos y todo su cuerpo tembló, verla correrse me voló la cabeza, me moví lo más rápido que pude hasta que sentí el mejor orgasmo de mi vida hasta ese momento, dejé escapar un gemido que se mezcló con un gruñido. Volví a tomar a Hinata entre mis brazos, salí de dentro de ella con cuidado y la acosté al lado mío. El preservativo terminó con un nudo y en algún lugar de la habitación.

—Espero no haberte hecho doler cuando te pegaba en ese culo precioso —tomé las sábanas y mantas, y nos tapé.

—No, la verdad que eso me gustó mucho.

—No me diste tiempo a probar más cosas.

—¿Yo tengo la culpa? —se acomodó en mi pecho.

—Claro que sí —ella bufó —Lo que quiero decir, es que no te vas a salvar de mí, voy a hacerte tocar el cielo con las manos, aunque te tenga atada a mi cama —me coloqué encima de ella y la besé con ternura, Hinata pasó sus uñas por mi torso, respondiéndome el beso.

—Mientras sea contigo, quiero probarlo todo.

Increíblemente pudimos dormir unas cuantas horas, no acomodamos el sueño por completo, pero sí que descansamos lo suficiente. Nos esperaba un domingo de estudio, con Sasuke metido en el departamento.

—Naruto-kun —Hinata salió del baño con una toalla en la cabeza, se acababa de duchar.

—¿Si? —quité la mirada de la pantalla de mi computadora portátil.

—Tengo que ir a casa de mi padre, iré a buscar apuntes y algo más de ropa de invierno.

—¿No crees que va siendo hora que traigas toda tu ropa? Digo…

—¿Qué significa eso? —Me sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sus ojos brillaron.

Yo me puse de pie y me acerqué a ella.

—Exactamente lo que estás pensando. Quiero que vivas conmigo a toda regla, que seas mi novia, quiero hacerte mía todas las noches, quiero estar siempre contigo —le quité la toalla de la cabeza y revolví su cabello —¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un sutil rosa, rió e hizo puntitas para besarme.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Una hora después Sasuke llegó a mi departamento con su portátil y un par de libros. Nos sentamos a estudiar, Sasuke leía los textos y yo trataba de ponerle toda la atención que podía, pero me era imposible. El corazón se me iba a salir del pecho de la felicidad que portaba.

Dejé caer el portaminas que tenía entre mis dedos y me tapé la cara con las manos, escondiendo la sonrisa que se me había formado.

—Hinata debe ser muy buena en la cama ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —Mi sonrisa desapareció y retiré mis manos, miré a Sasuke queriendo asesinarlo con los ojos.

—No me mires así, desde que llegué no puedes ocultar tu cara de felicidad. No se cómo lo hiciste ni quiero saberlo, pero estoy esperando a que me digas que yo tenía razón —dijo con aires de orgullo. Estiré mi brazo para darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero él lo bloqueó con su antebrazo —¿Y bien?

—Sí, tenías razón ¿Feliz?

Sasuke sonrió sin quitar su expresión orgullosa.

—Nos acabamos de poner de novios, y le dije que se viniera a vivir conmigo, pero en serio.

—Me alegro por ti, tarado, ya iba siendo hora de que abrieras los ojos.

[Hinata]

Mi maleta no pesaba tanto como me lo imaginé, subir las escaleras que daban al piso donde vivía Naruto no me costó tanto como pensaba. Largué una risita al recordar la expresión de mi padre, yo también debía darle la razón a Sasuke, ya que mi progenitor pensaba que yo estaba saliendo con Naruto desde hacía mucho tiempo, le expliqué sin entrar en muchos detalles los hechos de ése fin de semana, se alegró por mí. No puso resistencia ya que adoraba a Naruto, pero me dijo que nos teníamos que apresurar a licenciarnos de una vez por todas.

Entré en el departamento y me encontré con Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos, leía en voz alta unos apuntes y mi novio lo miraba con expresión de no entender absolutamente nada.

—Bienvenida, cuñada —me dijo Sasuke sonriéndome de lado —Me alegro por ustedes.

—Ah, ya te enteraste. ¡Gracias Sasuke-kun! —me sonrojé y miré a Naruto.

—¿Te ayudo con tus cosas? —Me preguntó poniéndose de pie.

—No hace falta, había menos ropa de la que pensaba, pero necesito que hagas espacio en la estantería.

Naruto sonrió y volvió a sentarse. Yo me adentré en la habitación nuevamente. La miré atenta, en la cómoda había varias fotos nuestras, de cuando éramos pequeños, de cuando nos fuimos de campamento con la primaria, cuando salimos de secundaria y cuando comenzamos la universidad. Yo sabía que la mayoría de nuestras fotos él las tenía en casa de su abuelo y en el ordenador, pero me parecía sumamente tierno esa clase de detalles.

Luego de acomodar mi ropa en el armario y en la cómoda, tomé mi portátil de la mochila y me senté en el sillón del salón comedor para no molestar a los muchachos. Nos esperaba una tarde larga.

Preparé café para los tres, Sasuke logró que Naruto se concentrara y lo bombardeó con preguntas, luego, ambos me bombardearon a mí con preguntas sobre la asignatura que yo tenía que estudiar.

El Uchiha se llevó una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza a la boca y se despidió de nosotros. Apenas Naruto cerró la puerta se giró para mirarme con una sonrisa pícara.

—Tienes cinco segundos para quitarte toda la ropa. A la cama, ahora.

—¿Y si me niego? —bromeé.

—No me obligues a arrancártela con los dientes.

Se lanzó a mi boca, me tomó por los muslos nuevamente y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, yo cerré la puerta de una patada.

—¿No deberíamos comer algo? —dije separándome de él para lamer su cuello.

—Primero el postre, después la cena —me dejó en la cama lentamente y se colocó encima de mí, asegurándose de no aplastarme.

_Fin._

* * *

**_-JuuHinamori_**


End file.
